Making Things Right
by DarlingDearestDeadForever
Summary: "If you're so miserable, why don't you just go back to her?" Karin offers Sasuke a chance at making things right, once and for all. What will Sasuke choose? Rated T for angst and hints of sex and violence.


A/N: Originally supposed to be some dramatic, angsty piece but the ending came to me halfway through writing this and I just loved it! Definitely post-war but not immediately after. Mention of Narusaku. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Plot does though.

* * *

><p>"If you're so miserable, why don't you just go back to her?"<p>

Sasuke looked up from reading his newspaper and looked at her emotionlessly.

Karin was already staring at him, those red eyes of hers smoldering with some unknown emotion.

"I don't need you to stay," she continued matter-of-factly.

Sasuke raised up one elegant eyebrow, eyes brimming with amusement, "Oh?"

Karin got up from the stool she was sitting and made her way to the door of the room in whatever inn they were currently staying in. Grabbing a hold of the handle, she looked over shoulder.

"In essence, you never were here," she said so nonchalantly, opening the door.

She didn't take even one step through the door before it was suddenly snapped shut.

She looked up, alarmed, to find Sasuke beside her and leaning against the wall. Slowly, he leaned into her until all she could see were his angry obsidian eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in a grave, low voice.

Karin ignored the cold that suddenly spiked into her bones and her hammering heart and looked back defiantly at the man before her.

She thought of all the things she wanted to say – no, scream at him. She raised her hand, wanting to strike his mocking handsome face when she saw a glimpse of confusion in his expression.

She sighed, the energy her anger lent her dissolving away, as she rested her hand on his cheek before she let it drop to her side.

"I don't know either," she answered hollowly before clearing her throat and straightening herself up, "so can you let me go now?"

His eyes widened at her words before he quickly recovered and his anger simmered over. He clenched his jaw and kept a firm hand against the door while he grasped Karin's wrist with the other, prompting her to look at him.

"No," he gritted out, "I won't let you go Karin."

Karin looked away, face flushed. She cursed. "I meant out the door, Sasuke."

"And I meant otherwise," he replied in a heartbeat.

Startled, she looked back at him. "I don't under – "

Her throat all but dried up when she felt his forehead touch hers, and his hot breath on her cheek.

"Just who is this 'her' you're talking about?" Sasuke whispered and Karin shivered as his lips brushed her ear.

"S-Sakura…" She trailed off, tasting something bitter in her mouth as that name left her lips.

Sasuke sighed and gently placed his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"She's married to that dobe, remember?" He said lightly, trying to gain control of this warped situation he and Karin were suddenly in.

Karin bit her lip, her eyes watering. "I know! But you love – "

"You," Sasuke cut in immediately before giving her a weak smile. Then, he looked down and placed one of his hands on Karin's swollen belly, "And Riichirou."

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his shoulder. Panic rose up from within him.

"Ah, ah…Karin don't – you and – you know I don't handle crying - "

Defeated, he embraced his emotional wife.

"I'm sorry! I'm such a horrible wife! I'm not sexy and I can't even bend down low enough to be able to give you a –"

"_Karin!" _

More sobbing, "I know, _I know_, I'm so sorry! Once this is all over I'll make it up you, okay Sasuke?" Karin looked up and asked helplessly.

Feeling warmth pool in him at the sight of her flushed face and the meaning behind her words, he gulped before nodding slightly.

Damned pregnancy hormones.

* * *

><p>Okay, so Sasuke was OOC at the end there, but I'd hope that after finding some peace and settling his issues and becoming a father, he'd be less angry at everything and more free with himself, even by just a smidgen.<p>

Oh, Riichirou means "Son of logic", in case anybody wondered. I looked for a name sounding refined, powerful and masculine while having a relevant meaning to Sasuke and Karin.

- Darlingdearestdeadforever


End file.
